


Team Dynamics

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Cassie and Rose have a civil talk. And hug.  These are both new things for them.





	Team Dynamics

The relationship Cassie had with Rose wasn’t the kind where they sat around and talked about their feelings. For that matter, it wasn’t really the kind where they sat around and _talked_ , at least not in civil definition of the term.

So Cassie was momentarily thrown for a loop when Rose turned to her on the night following Bart‘s visit, after the last moan and spasm had faded, and asked Cassie about Young Justice.

"Why do you care?" Cassie asked bluntly.

Rose sighed in the irritated manner that usually preceded a nasty retort. Cassie prepared for her own verbal retort, and was glad that things seemed to be heading back into the part of their relationship that was familiar. But all too soon, Rose sat up on her elbow, and looked at her with the kind of uncharacteristically patient expectancy that threw Cassie right back into confusion.

"You never talk about your team," Rose stated simply enough. "I thought you might want to."

Cassie started to ask _why_ a second time, but she had a sneaky suspicion she already knew the answer, and really didn’t want to rehash the feelings Bart’s departure had stirred. "The _Titans_ are my team," she responded instead, "And since when is Rose Wilson all gung-ho on the value of teamwork?"

"I _know_ about the Titans," Rose responded, a slight edge to her voice that was at complete odds with the rest of the conversation. "But I don’t know much about Young Justice."

"You should ask Robin, then," Cassie snapped. "I wasn’t even a founding member. He, Impulse, and . . ." Cassie wondered when it would stop hurting her to say his name. Rose’s new we’re-in-a-relationship-now phase wasn’t helping ease that pain any. "And Superboy were."

One out of three, Cassie thought sadly. That’s all that was left.

"But _you_ miss it." It wasn’t a question.

Cassie wondered if this was some type of highly advanced psychological warfare that Amazons didn’t teach, but Slade Wilson did. Maybe Rose was bored, and this was a whole new way to fuck with Cassie’s head. And Cassie might have told Rose she was sick of this particular sparring match, if it hadn’t been for the sudden tide of memories Cassie had been trying so hard to repress all day long. "Yeah," she said quietly. "I miss. . . "

 _//Kon. Bart. Wonder Boy. Cissie. That stupid wig and those damn goggles. Flying from mission to mission on the Super-cycle. Greta. Anita. Slobo. The DEO. Old Justice. The Justice Cave. . . . //_ Failures, near-misses and successes all vied for her attention, but in the end, she said simply, "We had leader hugs. I kind of miss those."

If talking wasn’t part of their relationship, what Rose did next definitely wasn’t. "I’m not sure our leader would appreciate being invited to join us," she commented, scooting closer and wrapping an arm around Cassie’s waist in what would have been a hug, had it come from anyone who wasn’t Slade Wilson’s daughter. "Guess you’ll just have to settle."

She barely had time to notice the way her throat constricted at Rose’s touch - if this _wasn’t_ psychological warfare, it was a damn impressive imitation - before Rose pulled away.

Under normal circumstances, Rose would get dressed and go back to her own room. But, hell, nothing had gone the way it normally did so far, had it?

Part of her mind screamed at her to shut up, to just let Rose go back to her room. They didn’t have a _relationship_ and Cassie wasn’t ready for that when she was _still_ wincing over the mere mention of Kon. . . But. "Rose. You can stay. If you want."

They didn’t have a relationship. They didn’t talk about each other’s feelings. They didn’t hug. And they very much did not spend the night cuddled in each other’s arms.

Fortunately for Cassie, neither one of them were very big on following the rules.  



End file.
